one Spring Day
by hye jin park
Summary: .."


A Kyumin Fanfiction

One Spring Day

Written by hye jin park 2013©

Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.

Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|Romance tragedy - married life story|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|

Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment

Cast's: Cho Kyu Hyun, lee Sung Min, Shin Dong Hae, Kim joong Won, Jung So Jung

Genre :Hurt-tragedy, Romance

Leght : one Shoot

Rate : T

Summary :

Setiap perjalanan hidup seorang lee Sung Min selalu diiringi 'nada-nada' musim semi, hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuh Hyun, hari dimana ia resmi menjadi nyonya Cho, dan hari dimana ia terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya...

"_aku tak mau membayangkan jika harus hidup tanpamu, melihatmu, mencium baumu dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu, Cho Sung Min tetaplah bernafas untukku tetaplah disisiku selamanya. Saranghanda..." Cho kyu Hyun._

Happy Reading

_angin hangat bertiup seperti malam itu  
Bunga yang kau tanam dengan penuh cinta itupun telah bersemi  
Sebelum aku menyadari musim semi telah tiba  
Aku masih ingin terlelap seperti musim dingin itu  
Kau berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, sangat sangat jauh  
Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu setiap hari  
Bahkan hal-hal kecil , hal-hal yang sangat sepele  
Mampu mengingatkanku padamu  
Aromamu yang membuatku nyaman  
mengisi seluruh ruangan ini dimana bunga bertebaran  
Karena aku takut suatu hari aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi,  
Maka Aku ingin menghirup udara yang sama denganmu di tempatmu berada  
Kau berada sangat jauh, sangat sangat jauh  
Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu setiap hari  
Bahkan hal-hal kecil , hal-hal yang sangat sepele  
Mampu mengingatkanku padamu  
Hari demi hari berlalu menjadi satu tahun  
Biarpun tampaknya di hatiku , suatu musim semi baru telah datang lagi..  
Kau berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, jauh, sangat-sangat jauh  
Aku percaya padamu bahwa setiap hari adalah musim semi  
Suatu hari nanti , di suatu masa depan yang amat jauh, jika kau bertemu denganku lagi  
Katakan padaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama._

_( Ryeowook , One spring day )_

Tirai – tirai putih bergerak anggun bersama desiran angin musim semi, nada nada tuts piano mengalun merdu seraya mengiringi pancaran sinar mentari yang perlahan masuk pada ruangan bernuansa klasik itu. Jemari putihnya dengan lihai menari - nari pada tuts piano . Matanya terpejam seakan ikut merasakan setiap dentingan merdu yang mengalun indah . Namun semerdu apapun tuts – tuts piano yang ia mainkan tetaplah terdengar tanpa suara-hening untuknya, karena sebernarnya 'nada merdu'bagi hidupnya sedang terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya...

" Tuan muda ini sudah waktunya!" ucap Shin Dong seraya membungkuk hormat. Seketika pria yang dipanggil Tuan muda itu menghentikan permainan jarinya , matanya tampak sayu dan lelah. Guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas padanya. Langkah jenjangnya bergerak tenang menuju kesebuah ruangan – kamar bernuansa klasik itu. Hembusan angin masih bergerak anggun bersama tirai putih yang menghalangi pancaran sinar mentari.

Senyumnya seketika mengembang ketika melihat sesosok wanita yang terlelap dalam balutan selimut hangat dan selang infus yang mengitari tubuh rapuhnya. Matanya begitu terpejam rapat, bersama hembusan nafas yang teratur darinya. Pria itu mendekat dan mengenggam tangan kurus pucat itu erat,

"masih belum bangun nyonya Cho?, apa kau tahu ini sudah masuk musim semi lihatlah keluar jendela ada banyak bunga chery mekar pagi ini. Maka cepatlah bangun oh, apa kau tak lelah tidur terus hmm..." dengan lembut Kyu Hyun membelai surai hitam yang terurai bebas di bantal itu, entah sudah berapa lama pemilik surai itu tidak menatanya.

" maaf tuan muda, tapi kita sudah terlambat" ucap Shin dong sekali lagi pada KyuHyun.

" arasseo..."desah KyuHyun tanpa melepas belaiannya pada kening Sungmin.

" tolong panggilkan Jung ajjuma" pinta kyuhyun kemudian pada Shin Dong yang masih membungkuk. Tak ada jawaban darinya hanya anggukan sopan dan bergegas mundur. Tak lama berselang Jung ajumma datang dengan tergopoh gopoh,

"anda memanggil saya tuan?" ucapnya hormat.

"ajjuma... tolong jaga Sungminku selama aku pergi, pastikan kuku- kukunya bersih dan tata rambutnya dengan rapih, jaga agar suhunya tetap hangat dan pastikan perawat atau dokter Kim memantaunya selama aku pergi"

"nde, algaseumnida tuan muda" ajumma mengangguk patuh. Manik matanya tak lepas dari wajah damai Sungmin yang semakin kurus dan pucat. Wanita tua ini ingat betul akan agashinya yang ceria dan periang. Tak satupun gurat kesedihan terlihat dari mata rubah yang dulu bersinar indah. Wajahnya pun selalu berhias senyum namun sekarang semua itu hilang.

Hanya Sung Min yang semakin terlihat kurus dan pucat tanpa senyum dari bibir indahnya. Yang ada hanya beberapa selang infus yang liang melintang membalut tubuhnya serat selang oksigen yang menutup bibir indahnya.

"cha,, nyonya Cho aku pergi sebentar ne, mimpi yang indah" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kening istri lembut dan agak lama.

Malam itu, Jung ahjumma duduk memandang wajah damai itu…

"sudah lama anda tidur, apakah tidak merasa pusing?,apakah anda tidak lelah? , ini sudah lima tahun... anda tidak merindukan kami semua hmm"

Namun ia tetap bergeming tak satu pun tanda untuknya bangun. Mata tuanya menatap sendu tubuh itu. Kemudian ia mengusap tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk hangat lalu dengan sangat lembut ajumma Jung mengusap perlahan surai hitam yang tergerai bebas di bantal, tatapan mata tuanya mulai buram tertutup air mata, ia terisak malam itu...

"_aku mulai menyusuri jalanan gelap ini lagi, entah sudah berapa lama aku terus berjalan tapi yang kutemui hanyalah lorong lorong panjang dan gelap .Aku merindukannya,sungguh aku ingin pulang sekarang..." Cho SungMin_

Malam terasa hangat di musim ini, terlihat beberapa orang pelayan sedang membersihkan kuku kuku milik Sungmin dengan telaten. Sedangakn Jung ajumma sejak tadi memijit kaki Sungmin , ia tak mau jika Sungmin bangun nanti merasa kaku karena sudah lama tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangan hangatnya dengan lembut menyentuh Sungmin dengan penuh kasih, dan tak habis untuknya berdoa agar SungMin cepat terbangun dari koma.

" Kami sudah selesai" ujar Sunny pada Jung ajumma.

" ne, ia kalian boleh pergi" ucap nya. Lalu ia menghampiri Sung Min seraya membenarkan letak selimutnya. Dan meraih tangan pucat milikknya, 'dingin' masih sama rupanya belum ada tanda untuk bangun. Ia hanya mencoba tersenyum walau sesekali desahan kecil keluar darinya.

" anda gadis yang kuat,, saya tahu itu, jadi tolong bertahanlah" ujarnya seraya menggemgam erat tangan SungMin seolah menyalurkan semangatnya agar ia cepat terbangun dari koma.

Atmosfir hangat setia membalut tubuh Sung Min malam itu. Jari tangannya yang putih pucat kini tergerak perlahan seolah memamerkan kuku- kukunya yang bersih, deru jantungnya memburu. Terlihat jelas SungMin mulai kesulitan bernafas meskipun ada selang oksigen yang menutup mulutnya. Jung ahjuma yang melihat itupun mendadak terdiam lalu segera memanggil perawat dengan tergopoh gopoh ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi dokter Kim dan tak berselang lama para perawat datang ..

Mata kyuhyun memerah,nafasnya tersengal sengal seperti habis lari maraton ia terbangun lemas. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja dengan tubuh yang basah karena keringat dingin. Matanya masih sedikit terpejam berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

'drrt, ' ponselnya bergetar tiba-tiba.

-", "

" (mata kyuhyun terbelalak)", perhatiannay tertuju pada seseorang yang masih tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya

" Shindong kita pulang sekarang juga" teriak kyuhyun. Reflek, Shin dong pun kaget dan terdiam sesaat mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan namun melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang di depannya saat ini dengan sigap ia langsung bergerak.

Mata kyu yang kini memerah degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan derap langkahnya yang semakin cepat sejalan dengan perasaanya yang kalut.

"_aku tak mau membayangkan jika harus hidup tanpamu, melihatmu, mencium baumu dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu, Cho Sung Min tetaplah bernafas untukku tetaplah disisiku selamanya. Saranghanda..." Cho kyu Hyun._

_Pesawat tujuan Seol, mendarat dengan selamat pagi ini…._

Pagi menyapa wajah cemas kyuhyun dan langkahnya janjangnya menuju kamar SungMin. Tidak ada guratan lelah di wajahnya sehabis perjalan jauh tadi,tapi di fokusnya hanya ada SungMin, Sungmin dan sungmin.

" Sung Min!" Pekiknya cemas ketika melihat semua orang berpusat di kamarnya dan Sungmin.

" Anda sudah sampai tuan Cho" sapa dokter Kim.

" apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyu cemas, dan langsung mengampiri tubuh yang terbalut selimut itu dengan tatapan takut... 'hangat(?)' , tangan Sungminnya terasa hangat dan Ssung Min membalas gegamannya...

" hosh..hosh… deru nafas Sungmin yang masih tersengal dari dalam selang oksigen, matanya masih terpejam namun ia tahu kyuhyun disampingnya sekarang. Dengan gerakan tangannya, Sungmin membalas lemah dekapan tangan kyuhyun.

Pagi yang berbunga di musim semi, deru nafas Sungmin mulai teratur sekarang, tidak ada lagi selang oksigen dan infuse yang setia melekat padanya lima tahun terakhir. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu KyuHyun masih memeluk posesif Sungmin yang bersandar padanya.

" mianhe, aku membuatmu cemas" desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya. Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukanya

" jangan buat aku khawatir lagi" bisik kyuhyun.

Ia mendongak melihat wajah suaminya itu lalu hanya menatapnya sendu dan diambilnya punggung tangan milik kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya.

" Gomapseumnida, saranghanda.."

" Hmm nado mani saranghanda "

Mereka saling menatap melepas rindu yang sudah menyiksa dan menghapus kesedihan, tatapan mata mereka makin dekat lalu bersatu untuk menebus waktu yang lama hilang. Saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Genggamman tangan yang begitu erat serta suara desahan nafas halus yang mulai memenuhi ruangan...

Ini sudah empat minggu Sungmin sadar dari komanya. Ajumma Jung tampak dengan telaten memijat kaki jenjang ryu jin yang masih belum bisa untuk berjalan.

" gomawo yo," ucap Sungmin datar lalu tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Jung ajjuma menghentikan aktifitasnya,

" anda harus selalu sehat, hiduplah dengan bahagia dan jangan membuat kami cemas lagi" pinta nya lalu merapikan surai hitam milik Sungmin yang sudah tertata rapih lalu mengusapnya lembut. Sungminpun membalasnya dengan pelukan.

" Arasseo, ajjumma bogoshipgo" .

" _Kyu, kau harus selalu sehat ingatlah untuk makan sayur dan jangan terlalu banyak minum ingat lambungmu kyu. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau harus selalu sehat dan hidup dengan baik. Arraseo ^^, aku Cho Sungmin akan selalu mencintai Cho KyuHyun" Cho Sungmin_

Nada-nada musim semi berkumpul membentuk awan kelabu, nampak beberapa pelayat mengunjungi ruang duka siang itu, seorang pria berdiri mematung menghadap photo besar yang terpajang apik dikelilingi karangan bunga krisan putih. Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan belasungkawa yang datang.

" tuan, ini sudah waktunya" ucap Shindong seraya memapah tubuh kyuhyun yang lemas. Tidak ada kata darinya, yang ada hanya isakan tangis pilu dari bibirnya yang mengatup sempurna. Wajahnya yang pucat dan sembab sudah menemaninya sejak kemarin, ia tak mengerti kenapa takdir mempermainkanya seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Sungminnya kembali, hanya itu.

" Mengapa tuhan hanya memberinya waktu lima minggu untukku? ini tidak adil setelah apa yang dialamimu! hiks, hiks, hiks" kyu meratap dalam hati, sementara itu, Shindong dengan sigap memapah tubuh gontai kyuhyun yang senantiasa akan jatuh setiap waktu. Tatapan mata kyuhyun kosong ia terus berdiri mematung menatap benda itu...

Rest In place

photo

Cho Sungmin

**End.**

Baeklah sodara sodara! Diriku ini hanya menuangkan pikiran saya yang hampir saja meledak.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita 'gaje' saya dan kalo berkenanan silakan reviewnnya!saran dan kritik sangat membantu untuk saya.

Oke... ^^.


End file.
